Conventionally, there has been known a display panel for displaying an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a display device using a liquid crystal display (LCD), a display device using a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a display device using a field emission display (FED) or the like.
In many display devices, there is provided a display unit in which data lines connected in common to a plurality of pixels arranged in the column direction and scanning lines connected in common to a plurality of pixels arranged in the row direction are arranged in a matrix.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-000088 discloses a display device in which, in order to prevent image quality from lowering due to the resistance and the capacitance between the drive terminal of the electrode and the leading end of the scanning line or the data line with an increase in size of a liquid crystal panel, each of data lines or scanning lines is driven from both ends thereof by separate drive circuits.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-325879 discloses a technology in which scanning lines are divided into two or more groups of scanning lines to cope with an increase in the charge and discharge current upon reset or preset with an increase in size of a display area.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-129360 discloses that overlapping of selection periods of adjacent selection signals is eliminated using a mask signal.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-000088, it is possible to improve the display quality by driving each of, e.g., the scanning lines from both ends thereof by separate scanning line drivers.
Particularly, in such a case, since the same scanning line drivers can be employed as two scanning line drivers, it is advantageous in terms of manufacturing cost, improvement of component efficiency and the like.
Further, in this case, the wiring between the scanning lines and the scanning line drivers is configured such that a first to an m-th output terminals of one scanning line driver are respectively connected to the scanning lines to perform scanning in the direction from the first scanning line to the m-th scanning line, and a first to an m-th output terminals of the other scanning line driver are respectively connected to the scanning lines to perform scanning in the direction from m-th scanning line to the first scanning line (m corresponds to the number of the scanning lines). Specifically, when driving the first scanning line (the scanning line for pixels of the first horizontal line), one scanning line driver outputs a scanning signal from the first output terminal to select the first scanning line, and at the same time, the other scanning line driver outputs a scanning signal from the m-th output terminal to select the first scanning line. Accordingly, the first scanning line is selected from both ends thereof at the same time.
At this moment, both scanning line drivers are requested to output the same scanning signals to select the first scanning line. However, the levels of the scanning signals may be different from each other due to conditions of blanking periods included in the scanning signals. Accordingly, an appropriate scanning signal may not be applied, which leads to undesirable phenomena such as noise and heat generation.